The Exchange Student
by regenerate
Summary: au; lelouch is a prince and kallen is a foreign exchange student. they're going to have to climb a few mountains to get anywhere. lelouchkallen;
1. frill fetish

_**To:** Kallen  
**From: **Suzaku  
**Subject:** I'm throwing you a party,  
oh wait, only gay guys do that._

_

* * *

_

_**So a few tips on entering Britannia.  
**A helpful manual by Kururugi Suzaku.  
(Hah, I am so smart. Shut up Kallen.)_

_1. Most guys are gay.  
**TRUST **me on this.  
Frills, Kallen. Frills.  
Don't laugh. **Please**, Kallen._

_2. Stay away from the cats.  
Don't look like that, I'm telling the truth._

_3. Chopsticks do not work.  
You will be laughed at._

_4...They don't have kendo here.  
You're going to have to find some other  
way to beat people up. And don't  
snort at the screen, Kallen, you know  
you have a bad temper._

_5. Don't get lost in the airport!  
I know you're strong but,  
..you have some boobs. _

_6. I'm here for you.  
..As long as you don't get arrested  
for killing someone._

_-Suzaku  
(I'm really serious about the frills.)_

_

* * *

_

_**To:** Suzaku  
**From: **Kallen  
**Subject: **..Shut up I take anger classes._

Okay, first off, cats adore me, you stupid jock.  
So I so don't appreciate that comment or um, I don't know,

THE BOOB COMMENT?!  
Sure, we grew up together but you inserting BOOB into a note to a friend who so happens  
to be a girl does not go well with ANYONE.

And..I manage my temper...moderately.  
It's so stupid that mom suddenly decides for me to go meet  
the stupid guy in the photograph, you know, who me and Naoto tend to NOT  
look at since for one, he's dressed in really fancy clothes that make him look queer  
and TWO he's the stupid bastard that left mom for some Britannian slut.

Oh, and you should be so proud to hear that I refused their offer to move in.  
Yep, I'm renting an apartment. So there. I refuse to conform. Unlike Mr. Honorary Britannian.

Yes, you.

Oh and chopsticks? Is Kallen going to have to smack a bitch because said bitch doesn't like chopsticks?!  
...Suzaku, help me...I don't think I'm going to make it...I know English, but..ugh, I might call the teacher 'san' or something.  
AND I WILL NOT GET LOST IN THE AIRPORT. Well, not really lost.

And no Kendo? I thought Britannia was the world's super-power. They should have everything.  
Even if they are pansies.

Hmm. Track sounds good. I hope you're ready for me to pummel you.

I'm scared but, this is what mom wants. She wants the whole, meet the other side of your family  
even if said family lives on another side of the globe. And oh, they're Britannian. It's okay if you're the weird  
Japanese girl who joins said Japanese best friend in an all Britannian school.

No problem.

Your best friend sounds smart by the way.

-Kallen

PS. Frills? Seriously?

**The Exchange Student  
**by defining aerith  
x

once upon a time there was a half-japanese red-head..

* * *

"So does this mean when I come back from college that I get your room and my room?"

"Naoto, shut up."

"Kallen, don't give me that face. "

"..I'm not giving you a face."

"Aw, Kallen look at me, it's priceless."

Kozuki Kallen looked into a pair of blue eyes very similar to her own. Sometimes she thought she saw more of the Asian slant in her brother's eyes than in hers. She looked at his face, set in a deep frown, his lip jutting out with exaggerated irritation and she rolled her eyes and poked his face.

"..Oh cut it out, nii-san. I'm not in the mood.." She huffed in reply, putting the final clasp over her suit-case and shoving it off her bed, dragging it down the wooden floor and grabbing her small backpack and throwing it over one shoulder.

"...It's not forever, Kallen." Her brother replied, looping his long hair, a shade of red darker than her own, into a messy-bun, watching her stoic face remain unchanged.

"...I could tie them in pig-tails if you want, Kallen." He offered, smiling at her widely. She only groaned in response, heading down the stairs with her suit-case making a thump-thump at every platform.

"Okaa-san, Kallen is being an emo-kid." Naoto sang as he danced down the stairs, ignoring the hissing reply of "sissy" coming from his seventeen year old sister.

"..Kallen, you'll be fine. It's only for a year. I'm sure your otou-san would like to get to know you better, ne?" Kallen's mother handed her a bowl of white rice, her left hand holding a pair of chopsticks. Kallen surveyed the food and looked into her mother's eyes with a weak sembelance of a smile.

"...well, at least I can see Suzaku again." Naoto whistled from his cushion. "Damn, he was a hell of a kendo-student. I always wondered how the hell you managed to beat him every time."

Said brother cried out in pain as a pair of flying chopsticks hit him on the right side of his face. "It's because I'm strong, you moron!" Kallen hissed, seating down and looking at her family with a brief moment of nostalgia.

Naoto looked at her with a bruised right cheek, massaging it and whispering, "monster-sister" under his breath. Her mother smiled encouragingly at her, but the haunted effect of the name otou-san was still in her eyes.

Kallen sighed and lifted her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

"..You have your bras in the left section of your suit-case, right? Last time you went out of town you left them and it was a mess.."

"Okaa-sann!" Kallen shrieked, her mother chuckling as she checked her suitcase. "Maa, maa, Kallen, I'm just teasing you. I know you've grown to be very mature. But being as lovely as you are, I know those boys at that school will be eyeing you." Kallen chuckled mirthlessly. " Do you remember Suzaku at all, okaa-san? He chased off every boy that came near me."

Her mother smiled wryly at her. "You miss Suzaku-kun very much, don't you?"

Kallen smiled lopsidedly. "I guess you could say that. I certainly haven't seen him in a while." She finished zipping her suitcase once her mother approved it to be sufficient. This caused her mother's smile to grow into a more soft one.

"Think of that as collateral for being in Britannia." Kallen looked at her with a wry grin.

"Heh, we'll see if Suzaku is still straight after being there for so long."

"Kallen!"

x

"...Well, this is it."

Her brother stood beside her mother, looking tall and large when compared to her mother's willowy frame, tiny-hand dwarfed in her brother's larger one. Her mother looked tearful, and the image made Kallen's throat close up.

"...Kallen, keep pepper-spray always. I can't save your ass everyday." Naoto admonished, still managing to keep an easy grin on his face. Kallen sneered at him. "My ass saves itself, thank you very much." Her mother rolled her eyes at her children's foul language; stepping forward to cup her daughter's face in her hands and looking into her eyes.

"..Be kind, Kallen. If anything, you'll be representing us as well. I know you'll make new friends, and take care of Suzaku. I'm sure it's harder for him than he lets on." Kallen smiled at her. "..I'll try, okaa-san."

"...That's our Kallen," Naoto piped in warmly, his eyes crinkling as he engulfed his little sister in a huge hug. Kallen blinked away the tears blinding her vision and nodded weakly. "H-hai..nii-san.." She whispered against his shoulder, squeezing back everything she couldn't say.

She wanted to capture them as a picture frame in her mind. She stared up at the white flag in the airport, with it's single red dot and she wanted to capture the little family standing beneath it wishing her goodbye.

"...Sayonara, for now, ne?" Kallen whispered, smiling as widely as she could though her chest hurt. Her family smiled in response. She turned to go, but she heard her brother call out, "Oi, Kallen!"

She turned to see him smile. "A word of advice.." Her mother opened her mouth the same time he did...

" Don't beat anyone up!"

..

..

"YOU GUYS!!"

..

..

It seemed natural that Kozuki Kallen boarded the plane with a snarl on her face.

* * *

..She got lost.

She had told Suzaku she wouldn't get lost and here she was. She wandered from stand to stand, gawking at the strange letters and blinking away frustrated tears. She could read some of it but she knew she'd still be up late at night looking over some of the odd words.

She had to ask about five people in what she assumed broken English where exactly Lilac Apartments were and after three tries someone finally drew her a map, afterwards staring in bewilderment at the red-haired girl bowing fervently three times before shuffling away on with her heavy luggage.

x

After three hours of searching the bizarre Empire, Kallen stumbled upon where she'd be staying. She knew she'd angered her father already by refusing to stay in the house. She stated that she'd like to 'do things on her own' since in Japan, it was a lot more solitary and harder, in her opinion. Glancing nervously at the rather fancy looking apartment, Kallen met with the land-lady, who was also confused at her bowing.

"..Well, aren't you polite? Where you from?" The land-lady asked kindly. Kallen blushed, her face red. "Kyoto, " She said softly, the woman's face looking surprised. "Ah, you're Japanese." Kallen nodded in response. "Yes I am. "

"..Here to see the Empire?" The woman questioned, and the red-head blushed deeper. "No, just uh, visiting family..t-thank you for your help!" She stammered, before heading down the hall, her only signs of where she was headed was that it was room 112.

Of course, she got more lost; taking her about thirty minutes to search the lower floor and the upper floor, her eyes stunned by the space of the rooms. "..It's definitely not like this at home.." Whispered Kallen to herself; her blue eyes popping out of her head at the vast number of rooms. 500. Seriously? She groaned in despair.

"Oh, you ran off, but I was about to show you where your room was." The land-lady looked frazzled, her hair sticking in multiple directions, looking like she had been trying to show her from the get-go where she was headed but Kallen being Kallen, had bolted and ran off trying to do it herself. Kallen felt humiliation creep up on her in waves.

"...Gomen.." Kallen stammered, only to get an odd look from the land-lady.

"...Is that a Japanese word, Miss Ko-..Ko.."

"Kozuki." Kallen finished with frayed patience.

The land-lady smiled as if she had taken a course in Japanese.

* * *

"..This...was...the longest...day..of..my...life.." Kallen's head hit the futon she had packed in her suit-case, too lazy to get out the rest of her things; settling for getting just a small tank-top and shorts.

"...It's only going to get worse, isn't it?" She whimpered into her small pillow, twisting in her blankets as she set her alarm; bewildered at the change in time-zones.

"Right now..it's probably morning by now..okaa-san is making breakfast...my favorite breakfast..." A long series of groans escaped the red-head as she felt sleep weigh on her eyelids.

"...Might as well get it over with tomorrow...whoopee."

Kallen was out the minute she said whoopee.

x

x

RING. RIIIING. RIIIIIIING.

"Urusai..."

RING...RING...RINGGGG

"URUSAI YOU STUPID CLOCK!"

The poor clock was thrown across the wall, ringing still with no apparent damage. Kallen shot up out of her futon her red hair no longer flat and spiking out in various directions. She scrambled on her sock-covered feet to her suit-case, wearing what Suzaku suggested.

He said the Student Council President wanted to see how highschool students wore their uniforms in Japan. Already Kallen had an idea that the President was probably no, very curious. Which would probably involving Kallen talking. Alot.

She straightened her hair in tall mirror near the bathroom, straightening her pleated blue skirt and tying the red ribbon on her white button-down. She fixed the knee-high black socks and pulled her shoulder length hair into a messy ponytail.  
No matter what way she looked at herself, she knew she would get stares.

Putting a finger in her mouth and chewing on the nail; Kallen anxiously ran over Suzaku's list in her head. So no chopsticks, men were gay, frills, (oh my god, they did have frills..), no kendo, (how would she survive this prissy place?!), and from the sound of the land-lady, they were culturally stupid.

She then remembered a conversation she and Suzaku had on the phone..

"I made a friend here, Kallen. He's really smart, but if you beat him up, he'll probably break about five things. I want you to get to know him and his sister. They're pretty nice, and I know they won't judge you. As for Student Council...beware of the President. She's nice, but...Kallen then heard him shudder on the phone ...she's the craziest person I've ever met. Be careful."

"Brother and sister, huh? What a cruel way to make me homesick, " Kallen muttered to herself, grabbing her schoolbag and heading down the stairs.

Suzaku-baka, is here with you, so no worries,

Her thoughts told her; and they comforted her. Slightly. Just a little bit.  
She saw a Taxi stop at a street across from the Apartment, dropping someone she didn't recognize out and in a burst of speed she ran over, calling, "TAXI!" Relieved to find that some cultures shared the same things, the yellow cab stopped in front of her, a man with no frills smiling at her crookedly.

"Where you headed, red?" The man questioned, and Kallen had expected a fancy voice inquiring, "Were art thou headed and the like, " Since English speaking countries leaned towards Shakespeare...r-right?

"Ashford Academy," Kallen replied shakily, and handed him a currency she had yet to master.

* * *

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Kallen's huge blue eyes turned from the MASSIVE school and back to the smiling Cab-person. She found out his name was George and that he liked girls with red hair. Oh, and he was checking out her chest half of the time. She decided to let that slide since he had driven her here.

"...Not really. I'm Japanese." Kallen said honestly, poking her head out of the window and gawking at the school covered in forest-green flags and several hundreds of people rushing to and fro to areas around the GARDENS.

Her highschool didn't have a freaking garden. It was downtown! And Were those girls wearing ties?

The man made a pitying clucking sound. "..Poor girl, hang in there."

With that he drove away, leaving Kallen's freshly straightened hair spiking up at the bangs and her ponytail looking tattered and scruffy. She checked her watch and groaned.

She was ten minutes late.

She walked hesitantly through the golden gates, eyes taking in the fountains, the freshly cut bushes, the lovely looking people...It seemed like a metropolis of sorts. It's strange beauty frightened her and made her wish she was with her brother, who would have flipped off anyone who gave her weird looks.

She walked with her head down, red bangs falling over her eyes as she walked towards the huge doors, knowing thousands of eyes were on her..

THUD.

"...She's here! KALLEN!"

Kallen blinked up at the sky, her books sprawled around her face and her head ringing. She remembered hitting a very solid chest and falling on her back. She was curious why the voice sounded familar, but her head was really really hurting.

"...W-whoa, sorry Kallen. I got so excited I just kind of rushed you."

She was lifted into the air, two strong arms wrapping around her petite body and holding her in the air. She looked into a pair of warm green eyes and a smile too friendly to forget.

"Su-Suzaku.." She whispered, her eyes pricking with tears. The brunette beamed at her, laughing a thick, throaty chuckle she had missed for so long.

"..Well, I'm glad you remembered me." Kallen laughed weakly, unaware that people were watching them. The strange red-head and the only Japanese student locked in a tight embrace and laughing in a strange language they had never heard.

"..Hard to forget the moron who insisted that I could take on a full-grown army." He squeezed her tighter, setting her one her toes on the ground and stepping back to look at her.

"...You look shorter, Kallen, " Suzaku taunted, earning a friendly punch from the red-head. She grinned feistily. "And you look as awkward as ever. Are you still straight Suzaku, or did they brainwash you?"

He rolled his eyes."Last time I checked I was straight. I don't know Kallen, I'm more worried about you. You've always been more masculine than feminine.."

"Shut up, now, "Kallen snarled, stepping on his foot. Suzaku just laughed, picking up her things and grinning at her brightly. "You haven't changed, Kallen, " He said softly, ruffling her messy red-locks.

She smiled at him crookedly. "Well, we'll see how I am once these pansies get done with me." He chuckled in response, before hooking his arm in hers and leading her to the door.

..

..

"Suzaku.."

"Yeah, Kallen?"

"..They really do have frills."

x

* * *

The place was spacious and huge and it pretty much scared the hell out of her. The eyes in every direction, pointing at her clothes and her association to their popular Japanese classmate who so warmly had her locked in his arm. Kallen's eyes stayed firmly ahead, her blue eyes set with a determination that she was known for.

"..Kallen, I'll have you sit with me in most of my classes, alright? I hope you don't mind." Suzaku said out of the corner of his mouth, looking at her with worried green eyes. It had taken him a while to get used to this, Kallen thought. Japanese people were somewhat frowned upon in a Empire such as Britannia.

She knew it had been hard on him.

She patted his hand. "Ah, chill, Suzaku. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I guess.." Suzaku said under his breath. She stepped on his foot in reply.

"Hey, faith in your friend would be really great, jerk."

"..I'm just kidding.."

With one last smile, the brunette stopped in front of a room. Room 201.

"It's pretty much homeroom. But it teaches English. Great way to start your amazing time in Britannia!" Suzaku's voice was exaggerated enthusiasm, pumping a fist and winking at her. Kallen could only groan in anxiety.

"..Here we go, " He whispered to her. "Are you ready?"

She smiled weakly in response.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

And with that, Suzaku opened the door.

_

* * *

_

_Okay, well, I did this mostly since Lady Flick pretty much forced me. (JK.)  
The pairing will probably be Lelouch x Kallen. Don't worry, C.C. will make an appearance.  
I hope you like how I'll write her. :)  
Yes, this is all in a peaceful society, so no war, no Black Knights, no Area-Eleven.  
You probably noticed Kallen's brother is alive, and that's how he'll stay._

_As for the background of Suzaku and Kallen, you'll just have to see.  
I'll continue this if one, I get enough comments that tell me so, and two,  
if I get suggestions on where the hell do go next. XD_

_Japanese Vocabulary._

_Nii-san-Brother  
Hai- Usually means 'okay' or yes.  
Okaa-san- Mother.  
Otou-san-Father  
Itadakimasu-Let's eat!  
San- Term of respect usually, "MR", "MS"  
Kun- A term of a colleague or a friend.  
Sayonara-Goodbye.  
Gomen-Informal way of saying sorry.  
Urusai-Shut up.  
Ne-Right?  
Maa, maa-Calm down._

**_Preview:_**

_"So like, you're Asian?"_

_Suzaku muttered 'excuse me'  
and ran down the hallway laughing hysterically._

_x_

_"Lelou-OOSH? Oooch..."_

_"...I get this every time.."_

_

* * *

_

_...reviews really help me keep the story going.  
Should I continue? Let me know...:D_


	2. enter the redhead

**the exchange student**  
once upon a time,  
there was a half-japanese redhead,  
and a handsome prince..

x

_"..Kallen, let go of my arm, please."_

_"...I don't want to."_

_"..I had no idea you felt that way--Ow! Stop stepping on my foot!"_

_"I can't! It gives me _closure."

"..._Now are you ready?"_

_"Wait, I need to think if I'm ready or not."_

_"...Screw this, I'm opening the door."_

* * *

**H**e couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his new friend practically falling out the door, looking flustered and very out of place, not unlike the first day he met him. Holding a huge map and the most pathetic look on his face, he couldn't help but laugh a little bit as his helplessness.

His eyes traveled to him, who waved at the class with a strained smile.

"H-hey..my best friend came to see how Britannian life was like." For a minute, the boy almost thought he heard a snort somewhere.  
"Please be kind to her, " Suzaku said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he stepped forward a little.  
"Well, come on Kallen, " He said brightly, turning to beam a smile at a figure they had yet to see.

He had to strain to hear, but he heard a small feminine whimper come from the brunette's back.

"Don't be shy, " He said coaxingly, prying the little hands off his stomach and guiding what followed. She could have been saying a million words, but all he was watching was the way her hands trembled against her sides and how she kept turning to stare helplessly at Suzaku, mouthing something he couldn't catch.

That and she had the _biggest _blue eyes he had ever seen. And he couldn't recall Japanese ever having hair as _bright, bright red _as hers, which was windswept around her face, the little ponytail dangling over one shoulder.

She wore a white oxford and a little red-ribbon was tied around the collar, her feet were covered in brown flats and she had a little black pleated skirt that seemed like it would fall off of her. Her hands were trembling and she glared at them as if reproaching them, and placed them behind her back; facing the class with a shaky smile.

_"...Uh, h-hi...",_She stammered, her accent clearly the same as Suzaku's. Her wide blue eyes glanced warily from left to right, and he didn't know why but when they caught his if only for a moment, he felt a jolt. She blushed and stared at the ground for one, two, three counts, before bowing slowly.

When she came up, there was no afraid little girl in those blue eyes.

_"My name is Kallen Kozuki."_

* * *

Oh crap.

First reaction and thought in her mind. She knew it was bad when he opened the door, and she knew it could only get worse when her moron of a best friend began talking. He would probably humiliate her to the third degree. He'd start with her 'brute-strength that belied her midget body' or he might talk about her strange obsession with the sci-fi channels.  
He might tell them about how when she was five she challenged a group of boys to a fist-fight...--

A weak whimper escaped her lips, the redhead burying her head deeper into the black fabric of his uniform. She wrapped her hands tighter around his stomach, her toes cringing on end as they curved into a triangle on the ground.

"Don't be shy, " He whispered to her comfortingly, and she almost yelped as she felt his large hands close around hers, gently pulling on her. _Resist, Kallen, fight the power fight the power--oh shi--let go let go let--_

And suddenly she was standing in front of thirty students.

_I'm going to die,_ She thought wildly._ They're going to run after me and throw chopsticks at me, and oh God I bet every single guy in here is a drag-queen...oh shit, please Suzaku take me back to Kyoto...!_

Her hands began to tremble, her wide eyes traveling to their movements with a frown. _Stop moving, _she almost mouthed, placing them behind her back in an albeit modest manner, (_as if Kallen was any type of modesty, Suzaku would clearly deny.) _looking at the class once more with her heart hammering in her chest.

They were all wearing the fanciest uniforms she had ever seen.

_Is this a private school? I doubt Okaa-san could EVER afford this, _She mused, her eyes honing on a girl's uniform, looking at the short green skirt, the cream, over-coat like vest and the bright green tie, the gold symbol she assumed to be the emblem straight in the center of it.

As her eyes wandered , she met a girl's wide honey-colored eyes. She had bright orange hair and she looked friendly enough. She offered Kallen a warm smile, that made the redhead's cheeks flush, gaze immediately doing another half-circle around the students.

_Boys uniforms, is it just me, or do the girl's seem to be a bit...bare?_ _Much rather wear the boy's uniform, _She thought sourly, her gaze headed towards Suzaku, but she heard a deep chuckle to her left..

..

..

A boy was staring more intently at her than the others.

He had a pale face, and he looked pretty scrawny, in her opinion. She immediately thought that she could beat him with no trouble at all. That confidence aside, he had black hair, most of it falling around his face and sloping to the nape of his neck.

As their eyes met, Kallen concluded two things:

One, she had never seen eyes that were purple before.

Two, they widened a bit when she met them.

Three: (She added another one): He wasn't looking _away. _She tried to look somewhat unperturbed, and that only seemed to baffle him more. ...It kind offreaked her out.

Averting her eyes, she stared at her feet, her cheeks flaming and her heart thudding in her throat. She looked up briefly, then bowed slowly, to her toes, closing her eyes and taking this opportunity to breath. Three counts and she'd come up for air. That and she would remind herself of why she was here in the first place.

One.

_How she felt when she watched him leave on the plane, trying her very hardest to smile even though she watched his face twist when he saw the tear tracks on her face._

Two.

_Remembering his voice, and days they skipped class and were found leaning against the campus walls, his head resting on top of hers, bodies close in sleep._

Three.

_Because Kallen is Suzaku's best friend, and wherever he will go, she will follow._

And she came back up.

She lifted her hand and cleared her throat. Would her words come out? Would she be understood? What would happen..

"Um, hi, my name is Kallen Kozuki. " She had to refrain from using Kozuki first because that is how Japanese did it. She shuffled on one foot, the sound of her shoe hitting the floor echoing across a silent room. She felt sick with fear.

"I-It's nice to meet you all, " She managed; trying to let that feeble smile on her face grow.She felt like her tounge was dry and was it noticable that her legs were trembling?

She glanced at Suzaku, who was giving her Look #4 which roughly translated: "It's all good."  
She nodded slowly, turning once again to face her fears. "..Please take good care of me, " She whispered, the English feeling thick and unused on her tounge. Japanese was effortless, but this was harder. She knew how to prounounce it, and what to say, but she had never used it in an all English-country..

She glanced at the teacher, who was smiling at her genially, much to her relief. Maybe foreigners were not so bad?

"I suppose I should seat you with Suzaku, to make you more comfortable. Suzaku, I trust you will lead her to her seat?" Suzaku nodded respectfully, glancing at her as she followed him slowly. She sat on the edge, near a window. Suzaku seated himself beside her.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Britannia, Miss Kallen." The teacher commented lightly, the student's eyes seeming to drink her in where she sat. She shivered lightly, only to be comforted by a friendly bop to the head, provided by a certain brunette.

"You'll be fine, " He whispered to her, surprising her with how well his English sounded. She managed to muster a weak smirk.

"Idiot, who says I need to hear that? I can handle anything."

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously, Kallen. But you know some people prefer words of assurance, it's called '_comfort'._"  
Kallen made a face, placing her foot over his beneath the desks.

"Ha, ha, ha, " She retorted, though she was still inwardly trembling from the trauma of it all.  
"Honestly, Suzaku, it's like you're saying I'm in a completely different country or something.." Her tone was acidly sarcastic, and instead of the usual punch she'd get from him in times like this, instead, Suzaku smiled at her, his eyes somewhat moist.

"Dammit, Kallen." He whispered, blinking repeatedly. "I missed you."

The redhead looked mildly disturbed. "H-hey, don't start crying on me. It's creepy. Besides, you're a guy. " She stated lowly, before adding a snide remark with a sneer, "At least, you were when I met you..who knows what operation you went under before I came to save your ass."

He scowled. "K-Kallen, don't talk like that here! They'll hear you." Of course, though the teacher had long resumed his lecture, the student's eyes would travel to the two Japanese with curious glances. She realized the best idea probably was texting, but did they have to do that now?

"...we're in the corner, Suzaku. The corner. It's just us."

"Fine, we'll text then."

Kallen rolled her eyes. "You're such a girl, you just want to play with your phone." This time, Suzaku's foot came down on hers, and she jumped in her chair, biting her lip.

"..._you, suck.." _She hissed.

Of course, she ended up taking out her phone.

**To: **Suzaku  
**From: **Kallen  
--

_You suck. Period._

**To: **Kallen  
**From: **Suzaku  
--

_Just you saying you love me._ ;)

**To: **Suzaku  
**From: **Kallen  
--

_Screw love. I like hate better. _

**To: **Kallen  
**From: **Suzaku  
--

_...you handled yourself pretty good up there.  
Save the shaky-hand part, but other than that  
I'd give it about an eight. ;)_

_--_

**To: **Suzaku  
**From: **Kallen  
--

_...I was trembling with /glee/.  
And stop with the freaky gay smilies.  
They disturb me.  
_--

**To:** Kallen  
**From: **Suzaku  
--

_Only if you say how much you miiisssssed me.  
;D_

**To: **Suzaku  
**From: **Kallen

--

_ONLY WHEN YOU COME OUT OF THE CLOSET._

_.._

_.._

Kallen innocently looked up from her cell-phone at the sulking brunette to her left. He was making strangling gestures with his hands, making a show of pounding the air and imagining it to be a certain redhead.

Kallen felt better already, and did a V sign for the hell of it.

* * *

"...You did not just text me that."

"Ohhhh yes I did. "

"...you meant it like, closet, as in, being stuck in a closet and trying to find your way out?

"Ohhh no I didn't."

Kallen seemed to lightly walk across the classroom's floor, hands behind her back and a grin on her face. "Suzaku, you've pouted for about five minutes. It's okay, I won't abandon you and leave you to a life of a shunned existence--"

The tall brunette turned and smiled lopsidedly. "Oh, thank you Kallen, I'm _so grateful." _The redhead made a face.  
"You're supposed to cry...that's what you do mostly when I say something deep and mushy."

He looked mildly offended, grabbing the last of his books and putting it in his bag, slinging it over one shoulder and opening the door, where a mass of students walking to amd fro pausing to watch them with whispers and wide eyes.

"I-I don't cry...much." Kallen kept her pace with him down the hall, the fluttery nervous feeling vanishing for a second at the humor in his indignation. _Just ignore them, just ignore them, _the redhead chanted in her mind...

She opened her mouth to speak, but was surprised when a voice beat her to it.

"Actually, he does cry. Often. It's rather amusing." Kallen and Suzaku both turned at almost the same time, causing their arms to smash against each other clumsily.

It was the black-haired boy again. He had one hand on his hip and the other beneath his chin, strands of his black hair brushing against his cheeks and shadowing those strange violet eyes of his. He had a smirk on his face and immediately Kallen found it annoying and somewhat irritating, though for some reason she had no idea why.

Suzaku grinned, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and immediately regaining his cheerful attitude. Kallen gaped in confusion, staring at the slim boy and back at the brunette.

"Damn, Lulu, you're not being very supportive!" He chuckled, green eyes twinkling. Kallen immediately looked confused. The boy's name was..._Lulu? _She felt the most insane urge to laugh, but for etiquette's sake, kept her mouth shut.

Didn't want to make enemies on her first day.

But...she could see how he might be called Lulu.

She met his strange eyes with hers, noting that he had pretty big eyelashes...

_More than mine, _She thought enviously, feeling oddly jealous and disturbed at the same time. Okay, he was, rather..._pretty.  
_

_(__SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.)_

Though, she still thought she could take him out with her pinky. Definitely.

"My mistake, " 'Lulu' said apologetically, though by the wicked glint in his eyes, she had a feeling he didn't mean it. She eyed Suzaku with a very confused expression.

"..somehow I doubt that, " Suzaku retorted dryly, though the smile still hadn't left his face. The boy placed a hand to his chest, chuckling slightly.

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who came all this way to congratulate you?" The boy inquired innocently, his words making the brunette shift his eyes back to Kallen.

"Oh! Right...S-sorry about that Kallen.." He mumbled, looking thoroughly guilty. Kallen sighed and shook her head, smiling faintly at the moron beside her. She felt another pair of eyes on her, ones that were unfamiliar.

'Lulu' was looking at her.

_Again._

The way the boy was looking at her wasn't judgemental, to be sure, and he didn't seem to be disdainful of her appearance, however, the look on his face was strange. It wasn't so much that it was curious, because all the Britannians she had passed in the long hallway up till then were eyeing her with curiousity.

He was looking at her as if he was trying to discover something.

It both unnerved and frightened her, though she'd be damned if she let him see it.

He stepped closer a bit, causing Kallen to take a step back, though if he noticed, he said nothing. "So this is her, huh?" He said lightly, as if she were some object in a display case, which immediately made her somewhat on edge.

"Yep, this is Kallen, I know that because she's still as reckless as ever, coming straight to see me instead of just staying at home and waiting for a visit. " Suzaku scratched the back of his head, embarassed.  
The boy smiled slightly in reply. " Is that right? Well, I'm glad for you both."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to this guy, Kallen." The tall boy turned and smiled at her.  
"This is Lelouch. He's pretty much the only one brave enough to talk to me here. That has to count for something, right?" The brunette remarked lightly, smiling at the boy-now-named-Lelouch.

Kallen watched him smile slightly. "You talk as if you're some type of monster, Suzaku. I was only trying to help."

"Still, " Suzaku protested, "You did more than enough, helping me find where I was staying, and where my locker was and everything. You didn't have to. "

"Just the same, " The boy responded with a lazy smile, turning his eyes once more to her; her blue eyes glued to his hand that was slowly reaching out towards her.

_Waiting for the chopsticks to hit my face...hit my face...hit my face..._Kallen thought frantically, though the idea in itself was pretty stupid. She also noted rather logically that the closer his hand stretched towards her, the quicker her heartbeat became. She was frightened, though she didn't know why. She almost wanted to _hide._

She bit back the urge to scowl. She'd be stupid if she let herself look bad for Suzaku.

"Nice to meet you, Kallen. Let me know if you need help with anything, " Lelouch said quietly, and Kallen stared at his hand for a moment, then at his impossibly purple eyes and decided that she couldn't define this boy at all.

(Though she still ended up holding her hand out slowly and placing it in his, giving it one shake.)

"..Ah, thank you..But I'm sure I'll find my way around eventually." She said lightly, realizing that though she now knew his name, she had no idea of his last name. But she didn't want to seem interested.

Because she wasn't.

_Really._

"And um, thank you for taking care of Suzaku. He needs to be looked after, " She said quieter, so Suzaku couldn't hear her. She then noticed after a long pause that the boy was looking at her with somewhat wonder.

"..D-did I say something?" She mumbled, staring at him with a frown on her face. He blinked his violet eyes once, twice, then shook his head. "Ah, sorry. I was just surprised. Your English is very good." He commented lightly, his small smile widening.

Kallen fidgeted her feet, looking down for a minute. "...Well, I mean, if I'm going to be here for a year, I might as well know what on earth you people are saying..it should make things easier." She said slowly, uncertainly. To her surprise, he chuckled.

"She's certainly interesting, Suzaku." The brunette rolled his eyes and groaned, pulling her in with his elbow, her head poking out of his arm and her body pressed against the taller boy's.

"Isn't she though? " Which led Kallen to step on his foot instinctively. Lelouch seemed thoroughly surprised and amused, which made her frown a little bit more. Why was he laughing at everything she was doing? Was she breaking some custom or something by retaliating? If so, she might have problems with this country. Big problems.

"Yes, very." He said softly glancing at her briefly before Suzaku asked curiously, "What did you say, Lulu?" The darkhaired boy shook his head lightly, smiling calmly at them both.

"It's nothing. At any rate, I'm not letting you do all the touring Suzaku. You can't be everywhere..besides, I should like to get to know this friend of yours as well. For now I'll stay with you both." The brunette looked confused.

"You sure_ they_ won't mind?"

The redhead's eyes darted to Suzaku, then Lelouch.

"...I'm not exactly being surveyed by every detail." The darkhaired boy said with a chuckle, that sounded more bitter to the clueless Kallen than anything else it could have been.

Suzaku frowned at him briefly, before pulling Kallen's bag from her arms and taking out her schedule. "Hmm, seems we're in another one together. I wonder why, " He ended sarcastically, putting her finger where he pointed and saying amusedly, " Great, science. Kallen should learn how to dissect things. As if she isn't dangerous enough."

The redhead stared at him with a miffed expression. "Gee, thanks Suzaku. I guess I should throw you a party for having one good comeback, but I need to learn the wonders of other countries, thanks. I could dissect _you, _though. " She said with a small smirk. Lelouch smiled at the expression on Suzaku's face, chuckling at her lightly.

"Hm, I think we'll get along fine, Kallen." He said, staring at her bemusedly.

Kallen managed one small smile.

"We'll see Le--Le.."

Kallen frowned, pink coloring her cheeks as she struggled to say it.  
"Lelou--oosh? Ooch?" Lelouch sighed lightly, seeming a bit exasperated, but by his expression, he was more amused than anything else. Suzaku bit back a snort.

The darkhaired boy place a hand on his head, running it through his dark hair and smiling with eyes closed. "Ah, I get this every time.."

"...I'll get it right by the end of the day, " The girl said determinedly, staring at him with fierce blue eyes.

"That's a promise, " She declared boldly, cheeks still flushed. She wouldn't let him see her flustered. Though she was, and is, still hopelessly lost, confused, and culture-shocked. Oh well, that's what Suzaku was there for. Her bitching-victim.

The boy had an unfathomable expression on his face, blinking away something before smiling more than smirking.

"Definitely interesting.." He murmured to himself, before giving her one sharp nod.  
Kallen had a weird feeling in her stomach, and wanted only to get to her next class.

* * *

Following the two males, the redhead blinked at the eyes that watched her from every direction. She nudged Suzaku and leaned towards him.

"They do this as much when you came in?" She whispered, looking mildly disturbed. Suzaku snorted, shaking his head. "Nah, plus I was a total moron so they just kind of ignored me. " This made the corners of the girl's lips quirk in a funny grin.

"Why doesn't that surprise me, dork." The redhead responded playfully, laughing quietly as she stared up at him. He made a face. "Y'know...!" He muttered, but she could tell by his eyes that he was kidding.

"...I'm tired of you already, and I just got here.." She muttered to the brunette, crossing her arms and sulking. Suzaku exchanged a glance with the quiet Lelouch; who just smiled supportively and kept walking.

Kallen couldn't help but notice the many girls that eyed Lelouch. It was certainly interesting the way they looked at him as if he were a chocolate bar. It was both disgusting and amusing.

_He must be popular, _she mused to herself, fiddling with her uniform ribbons and looping a finger into her messy ponytail. She didn't notice one of them approach her, and she blinked up rather curiously, staring as one girl with her skirt up too high and her uniform unbuttoned way too much.

Kallen glanced at Lelouch questioningly, who shrugged in response, which she translated as: _Don't know, don't care. _

She was about to open her mouth and say hello but, the girl beat her to it, twirling a strand of her long hair and saying innocently, --

"So, are you like, Asian?"

..

Suzaku snorted into his hand.  
Lelouch looked somewhat irritated, glancing at her over the top of her head.

And Kallen?

Kallen was twitching.

_Violently. _

A girl with a well-endowed chest wrapped her arms around the girl, smiling at her widely.

"She's not Asian, she's Chinese!"

..

..

Suzaku muttered, "Excuse me, "  
And turned on the corner, where Kallen could hear him laughing hysterically.

Lelouch looked _horrified._

Kallen was quivering from head to toe, curling her nails into her hands.  
Seeming irritated as well, the dark-haired boy smiled at them before grabbing her shoulders  
and muttering, "Okay, let's go."

"Hey, I didn't even say anything..." She mumbled, sighing as she followed the lanky teen to wherever she needed to go.  
Lelouch turned and smirked at her, which for some reason made her heart pound a _tiny _bit, but no one needed to know that.

"Maybe it's a good thing, Kallen."

She was not convinced.

But she knew one thing:

Suzaku would hear from her.

* * *

..

--

**To: Suzaku  
From: Kallen.  
**..

SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE TONIGHT.

**To: Kallen  
From: Suzaku  
..**

...Kallen, calm down.  
Lelouch and I can still see you twitching in your chair.

..

**To: Suzaku  
From: Kallen  
-**

..._I CAN'T.  
IT GOES AGAINST MY MORALS_

**To: Suzaku  
From: Kallen**

...you have morals?

**To: Suzaku  
From: Kallen**

**..**

ADFLDJFDKLAJSH.

**To: Kallen  
From: Suzaku  
--**

What?

**To: Suzaku  
From: Kallen  
--**

YOU. ME. OUTSIDE. NOW.

I WILL SHOW THEM ASIAN.

--

..

"...You're mad at me."

"No I'm not."

"...Kallen, you're not looking at me."

Kallen turned in her seat, glaring at the pouting features of Suzaku. "You left me, you left me to face the angry anti-chopsticks community slash Frillsland and you _laughed, _" Kallen seethed, pointing a finger at him.

Suzaku smiled at her, shaking his head chuckling. "I'm sorry, Kallen. I will never leave you again. I'll even sleep in your apartment closest and eat your leftovers. " Kallen tried to frown, but Lelouch was nodding in agreement.

Kallen closed her eyes once, then opened them. "Okay, strike one, Suzaku. Do it again, and you're living in my closet." She gave an imperious nod of her head, before turning, which was ironically the very moment that the bell rang, and since Japanese schools were more into little dings, this one totally surprised her, causing the poor redhead to fly out her chair, head angled in a way that it was headed towards Lelouch's desk.

Which led her to be looking up into very round violet eyes.

* * *

Apparently she flew backwards, he bent under his desk, grabbed her, and held her to his chest. His hand accidentially grabbing her leg.

(She kind of clocked out for a few minutes. )

Suzaku watched as Kallen's face went about five shades of red while Lelouch managed to maintain a somewhat normal expression, though he seemed a little flustered, with the doe-eyed look and all.

(Somehow it bothered him.)

"W-Wh-whoops..." She whispered shakily, and watched the violet-eyed boy blink once, twice, and offer a weak smile. "Uh, sorry about that, Kallen. You're alright, I hope?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine. " Kallen replied, her voice somewhat high-pitched, and her cheeks redder than her hair.

"Well, that's very good, " Lelouch responded in a too-calm-to-be-calm voice.

"Yes, very good." Kallen whispered back, wondering why there was a drum in her ears and for some reason everything else was white noise.

"I'm going to let go now.." He responded uncomfortably, and Kallen wondered why it took him about five more seconds to let go of her. She quickly withdrew her body from him and grabbed her books, wondering if her face was now permanently painted red.

Suzaku just wanted to know why Lelouch kept staring at his hands.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Suzaku, why did you not text me about her?!" A blonde two rows in front of them was screeching in indignation, standing up from her seat and marching towards the girl's chair.

"H-i, t-h-e-r-e! M-y n-a-m-e i-s M-i-l-l-y."

Kallen turned and stared at Suzaku with stricken eyes, mouthing: _Help me _while making frantic gestures.  
Lelouch seemed recovered by then, and said, "President, Kallen is perfectly capable of speaking in English."

The redhead nodded frantically, a little too frantically. The blonde blinked once or twice, processing the information before putting her hands to the girl's face and saying, "My apologies, dear. Oh, I'm Milly by the way. Student Council President. Has my little Vice-President been helping you out?"

"Vice-President?"

Milly chuckled. "Well, Lulu of course. Only someone that intelligent could do it, though he's the laziest ass around, aren't I right, Lelouch?"

The dark-haired boy smiled thinly. "My apologies, President. I'll try not faint from your grueling regimens."

Milly gasped at him, before turning to her with a scowl. "He says that now, but he screams in pain later, " She whispered conspirationally in her ear, nodding once or twice before saying, "Now Kallen, starting tomorrow's lunch-period, you will be under my wing, alright? I'll take good care of you. All of Student Council will support you, just like we support little Suzy." Kallen turned to stare at her, about to mutter a thank-you but was surprised to see Milly wrapping her arms around Suzaku.

"Oh, Suzy, stupid, somewhat naive Suzy..what would you have done had I not come into save you?" Milly cooed, the brunette exchanging a glance with Lelouch, who seemed resigned.

"Uh...r-rot in a h-hole in d-die?" He stammered it as if he had to practice it, the sound of him saying it making Kallen turn in her seat and quiver silently with laughter.

Milly nodded approvingly. "_Exactly."_

The girl glanced at the clock warily, blinking as she suddenly released the boy, his head falling on his desk from the force of it.

"Oh my! How time flies. " The blonde giggled, heading towards the door. She turned to Kallen. " I'll be checking on you Kallen, 'kay? Lulu, take care of her." The black-haired boy had been busy glancing into space, blinking once.

"What?"

Milly rolled her eyes and huffed, waving once before storming off.

And class resumed into a steady, somewhat easy pace.

* * *

The day went by quick up until the last class. It seemed painfully slow, what, without Suzaku, though oddly enough, Lelouch was in most of her classes. She didn't particularly mind, since he seemed nice enough.

"...Your first day is almost over." He said to her lightly, writing down the last bit of notes before moving on to the next set. Kallen looked up from hers, blinking at him once before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess it is...wow, I made it." Kallen said softly, smiling a little bit. Lelouch smiled lightly in turn.

"..How long have you known Suzaku?"

The girl blinked at his question. "...Hmm, well, since I was five. " She said slowly, blinking a bit.  
"...He was being picked on by some of the kids on the playground, and well, I got mad, and ran over, fighting them off." She said thoughtfully; chewing on her pencil as she turned and glanced at him.

He seemed baffled. "..You fought a group of boys? _Alone? _" Kallen immediately frowned. "What, you think girls can't do it?" He shook his head. "No, but that's certainly very brave. Most people won't be so upfront in helping others, it's better to blend in and be invisible."

Kallen stared. "...Blend in? Act invisible? While someone is suffering? No way. No one was doing anything about it, so I did. The world isn't going to wait on you to act, you know. Life is happening everywhere, even in this huge place.." Kallen scowled at her paper, wondering why his words bothered her so much.

He stared at her with a strange expression on his face; about to open his mouth when the teacher spoke up, sounding annoyed.

"...C.C., will you please stop bringing your pizza to class? We had lunch two hours ago, or did you forget?"

Kallen turned in the direction the teacher was speaking. Her mouth opened slightly, and she didn't notice Lelouch groaning into his hand.

A girl with lime-green hair and bright yellow eyes was chewing on a piece of pizza; one of her pigtails dangling over one shoulder, her expression bored and expressionless.

"Are you telling me to stop eating?" The girl answered tonelessly, chewing on the trailing strands of cheese that dusted her lip, one lime brow raised. The teacher frowned.

"No that's not--"

"..Are you telling me I'm fat, Professor? "

"C.C.--!"

"..Did you know that girls everywhere are dying of tragic eating disorders? "

"I just said that you--"

"...Fine, I will begin to starve. " The girl finished haughtily, eating the last bit of her pizza before glancing at Kallen with flat golden eyes.

"Hey, Japanese girl. Throw my pizza box away, won't you?"

".._C.C..." _

Kallen had expected the teacher to growl that out, not Lelouch. He was frowning at her intently, she seeming oblivious.

"Would you like to? Ironic considering who you are." The greenhaired girl said slyly, stretching her limbs like a cat and looking at him from her desk with a predatory smile.

The boy frowned, before grabbing the pizza box and throwing it away.

Kallen looked confused, and blinked at her warily. "Uh, I have a name..."

"...Yes, and it's Japanese girl."

Kallen opened her mouth to talk, but Lelouch covered it with her hand.

"Just stop talking. It's pointless, Kallen. She's a nuisance, but she's bearable in small doses. " He said wearily, sitting back in his chair and sending one last glare to the green-haired girl.

She winked in reply. Kallen stared and then blinked.

"...F-fine." She muttered.  
Lelouch smiled at her lazily. "Are you pouting now?"

Kallen turned in her chair away from him a bit.  
"N-no.." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"..Oh really?"

"Really."

"_Really."_

_"**Really."**_

_**"**Reall-"_

_"_LELOUCH!"

He blinked at her once or twice, before he smirked at her.

"You just said my name."

Kallen rolled her eyes and grabbed her things.

* * *

**To: Suzaku  
From: Kallen**

**--  
**_Hey idiot. I  
Yeah, you with the messy hair.  
I'm headed to my apartment.  
Visit later. Bring food._

PS.

_I SURVIVED.  
_

**--**

**To: Kallen  
From: Suzaku**

**--**

_Oh excuse me, my eyes are gushing.  
Let me go and cry it out.  
_

_-Suzaku._

_PS. I guess, I mean, you're so fat as it is...;)_

**--**

**

* * *

**

She waved goodbye to Suzaku and headed down the sidewalk, going over the instructions of where to go in her head. An expensive looking car stopped by the school, a throng of students gathering to look at it. She turned and blinked to find that the person headed towards it was Lelouch.

Blinking again, she turned half-way, staring at him warily.

(_He did scare her, really, because he always seemed to know when she was watching him.)_

He stared at her with a strange expression, blinking once before heading into the car.

Kallen watched the car leave, wondering if they had even met at all.

--

She opened the door to her apartment, taking off her shoes and groaning against the door.

"...I made it..._.._" She whispered, ruffling her hair. She was about to plop on her bed when she noticed that _boxes _surrounded her once clean floor. She saw pieces of pizza half-eaten in the boxes, and noticed that a bra was on the floor, as was a full Britannian uniform.

She paled, eyes darting to the left and right.

Her heart chilled when she saw the large lump beneath her futon's blanket. She grabbed the broom by the door and crouched forward slowly, heart thudding in her throat...--

The blanket moved, and Kallen bit back the urge to scream.

* * *

_Preview: _

_"Suzaku...hurry."_

_"What's up?"_

_"There's...there's a thing in my bed."_

_"A RAPIST?"_

_"No you ass, there's something moving._"

_"..Are you sure that's not just you rolling under the covers?"_

_"..."_

_"Okay, I'm coming over."_

_x_

_He smiled widely. A little too widely._

_"..I'd like you to teach me Japanese."_

_x_

_"I saw you with Lulu."_

_"Okaaay..."_

_"...Do you like him?"_

_"...Say what?"_

_x_

_"...You're going to be like Suzy, an honorary Student Council member!"_

_"...Oh, do you not understand what I'm saying, honey?"_

_"...No, I just don't understand you, Milly-san."_

_x_

Okay, you guys get a long chapter. Happy? Yes? Tell me in a review. This is going to be a SuzaKallenLulu triangle. It will most likely turn out to be Kalulu. Because...Aerith likes it best. :D  
And don't worry, Suzaku will get loving. I swears.

Anyway, give me suggestions and ideas in your reviews! I will need more event ideas.

Please review.

-Love,  
Aerith


	3. so i herd you lyke pizza

**chapter 3  
**once upon a time there  
was a half japanese redhead  
a dorky best friend  
and a handsome prince

* * *

"JIBUNNNN WOOOOOOO---"

Suzaku blinked as the ringtone he had installed on his phone began blaring in the car, his father turning from his seat to stare at him accusingly. Prime Minister Kururugi was a pretty imposing person even with his back turned, so having him stare his son full in the face was a bit intimidating to said son.

"Uh..great song." Suzaku said awkwardly, smiling a wide uneasy smile. His dad, no matter what he did, most likely wouldn't ever approve of him, no matter what he might do in the future. He just..was too much of a hard ass, or so his son thought begrudingly.

_Still doesn't stop me from tripping over my own damn feet to get him to notice me.._Suzaku thought bitterly, putting the phone to his ear with another apologetic smile, (the only smile he seemed to ever give his father) and listen to the voice on the line.

"This is Kuru--"

"_S-Suzaku..there's something in my bed..!"_

Suzaku stared at the phone like it had sprouted a human head.

"K-Kallen?"

"_It's..moving..and...and.."_

"...Wait there's someone there? In your room?! Maybe it's one of those rapists I saw on the news!"

"_No you idiot!" _Kallen wailed in response, the sounds of feet thumping heavily on the floor causing static through his reception. "_I think..I think...maybe it's like a bear or something. Not a rapist. I can handle rapists anyday, but.." _Suzaku almost started laughing. It figured Kallen would be able to, at least in her mind, tackle a rapist, but not something like a bear.

"_Wait does Britannia even have bears? Speaking of which..do **we **have bears? I never saw any at the zoo...it kind of made me sad and--"_

_"_Kallen, uh...so why are you calling me?"

"_Oh yeah! There's this big lump in my bed and--"_

He felt the strangest urge to drop the phone.

_"Fine, want me to come over?"_

There was an irritated snort.

_"What do you think, dumbass? Get over here before I start screaming the roof down-!!!"_

* * *

Heading over quickly, he glanced up at the apartments supposedly Kallen was staying in. It seemed decent enough, as he headed step after step until he finally reached her floor.

**He noticed two things:**

**One: **There was a loud shrieking come from all the way down the hallway.

**Two: **There were objects falling from out the window. Pretty large objects.

"Oh god are you here for that room? " Suzaku turned to see a very disgruntled looking man with black bags under his eyes stare at him sleepily, expression exhausted. "Uh...yes I am.." Suzaku said uneasily, the man's face lighting up as he grabbed his arms, looking almost as if he was about to cry. "That little girl will NOT shut up. Please...I'm begging you I have to get up at three in the morning and I am so tired..please..please!" He wailed, and Suzaku stared blankly at him before nodding with a gaping mouth, muttering, ' _I'll just uh..head for the door now.'_

And Suzaku was a brave boy. He did all the little boy things as a child and as a teenager he did all the manly-man things you would do as an adult. Well, he did it rather goofily but that wasn't the point.

Opening the door, Suzaku stared into the wide, dilated blue eyes of Kozuki Kallen, the impossibly copper eyelashes, the wide splash of sky blue in the center of cerulean, even the little specks of gold in the left eye.

(This is what he saw before Kallen latched onto him like a wild monkey and proceeded to make him spin around on stumbling feet, feeling as if he was hydroplaning, though he wasn't even driving and it wasn't even raining.)

"There's something in my bed, Suzaku."

Kallen whispered conspirationally, her breath a harsh whisper as she lifted almost manic blue eyes to his face, her little fingers wrapped firmly around his neck. Suzaku's eyes trailed to the small futon, chuckling slightly at the mess of her clothes around her bed, although--there were _other _clothes. Perhaps an extra set of an Ashford uniform? But wait didn't Kallen say she hadn't bought her uniform yet?

"...More like someone..Kallen." He said in a equally soft voice, curiously moving to pull the futon's blanket when the lump in the bed suddenly _moved._

Suzaku jumped, Kallen bit her lip so hard it bled, and the thing in the bed yawned, the voice sounding oddly female to Suzaku. And it continued moving, wriggling about beneath the sheets as Kallen had several mini heartattacks in Suzaku's clumsy hold.

"We're doing this." He said gravely, with all the solemnity of a man who knows he is going to die. Kallen looked like a mental patient in an asylum, her hair in multiple directions and her eyes wide and frantic. "N-No wait let me get the broom..." She leapt out of his arms and ran to get the broom left by the apartment services and held it in her arms, trembling fingers closing over the thick wood.

"Okay n-now.." She spluttered, and Suzaku bit his lip and pulled the blanket back.

--

_"OH MY GOD IT'S --"_

_**"AH SHE'S NAKED OH MY GOD KALLEN SHE'S NAKED!"**_

_"SUZAKU THERE"S A HOMELESS PERSON IN MY BED! OH MY GOD NO IT'S THAT GIRL FROM EARLIER!"_

_**"KALLEN SHE'S NAKED!"**_

_"HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET IN HERE OH MY GOD!" _

_"**Holy crap..she's naked!"**_

_"GOOD GOD BRITANNIA HAS HOMELESS PEOPLE WHO MOOCH INTO YOUR ROOM!"_

_**"...A-Ah..sh-she's naked.."**_

_"Wow..this girl's naked."_

_--_

C.C. smiled lazily as she raised a hand in hello.

"Hey there roomie."

--

* * *

"S-So you're my..wait you're my!?" Kallen was flailing around her small room, stumbling on C.C.'s various thrown items, one being a rather large yellow blob and the others clothes, empty pizza boxes, and Pizza Hut coupons.

"..Yeah, the people next door didn't like me too much where I lived so I figured they just didn't have good taste in pizza. By the way do you mind sharing that bed-thingy? I'd sleep on Cheese-kun but I feel like he gets all smothered when I do that. "

Kallen stared at her blankly; blinking once or twice. "Cheese-kun? " A slender finger pointed to the blob Suzaku was busy inspecting; his eyes slightly tightened as he muttered with a light shudder, "Creepy.." He mouthed to Kallen, 'It's like it's staring at me..' C.C. blinked as she slipped on her school uniform, a small smirk on her face.

"Cheese-kun says he questions your sexuality, " She said calmly, and Suzaku spluttered out a 'WHAT THE--', and C.C. calmly took out a magazine from her small bag, pointing to a rather provocative picture of two prettyboys holding hands and kissing. Kallen shrieked and covered her eyes and Suzaku felt like a magnet had been attached to it.

He just couldn't look away.

"To be honest I feel like you'd be on top, and hm...I think Lelouch would be pretty good with you---" Suzaku threw the magazine across the floor, the just professed yaoi-lover blinking with a small pout. "What? It'd be pretty kinky.." She said slyly, and Kallen blushed five shades of red at the very idea of Suzaku and Lelouch doing such things together.

"Look I stare too much at boobs to be intere---" Suzaku blinked once or twice as he realized what he had just said. Kallen stared with a slightly gaping mouth, her cheeks red. "So all those times when you linger on giving me a hug...pressing me so tightly.."She whispered, and hit him with her pillow.

He looked away, eyes narrowed. "Tch, no." He said sourly, and Kallen looked at her chest with something akin to fear in her eyes. She didn't notice both C.C. and Suzaku staring with shifty eyes at her chest. "You're pretty stacked, Japanese girl." C.C. drawled, and Kallen stared at her with a look of horror. "Don't ever say that again." She said lowly, and C.C. smiled lopsidedly.

"Wait who said you could room in here?!" Kallen said after a long pause; C.C. twirling a strand of strange green hair in her fingers and tilting her head. "Hm, that's right..nobody." She said calmly, and flopped back on her bed, yawning slightly. "I just walked in here and figured since it was empty that no one had taken it...when I saw that picture of your brother on the nightstand I figured who you were.." She said; and pumped her legs in the air as if she was riding a bicycle.

Suzaku was staring at those legs.

(And they were lookin' pretty damn goood----)

"Okay nevermind, you're not gay." C.C. said after smacking him in the face, leaving Suzaku to clutch his now red cheeks and Kallen to stare at him fearfully before glancing back at her chest.

She was never hugging Suzaku again.

Ever.

"Hey roomie, can we order pizza?"

--

Suzaku was rather exhausted from thinking Kallen was being harassed by a rapist while he was heading over, so he tried to get some shuteye on the couch.  
So he did. For a while. Until he realized that two lazy yellow eyes were watching him and that wasn't the worse thing, NO! It was that...hideous, odious yellow blob with the eyes closed in eternal bliss...the creepy 'w' mouth...the pimpin' top hat..

"Sorry Kallen I'm going home, bye!"

--

* * *

The Student Council of Ashford Academy stared in slight bewilderment as their latest exchange student all but dragged herself into the door, her expression haunted as she stumbled into the room, followed by a well-rested C.C. who held Cheese-kun and was currently peeking over Kallen's shoulder. Milly brightened. "Oh, look, it's Kallen! Hello there Kallen and welcome to Am--wait neverind this is Britannia! A-Anyway welcome!" She cried, and ran over and enfolded her in a well-bosomed hug, Lelouch peeking over her shoulder and pointing a silent finger to C.C., then to Kallen, mouthing with a look of understanding, _"Are you okay?"_

Kallen gave him one flat stare, and he winced, mouthing back, _'I'm so sorry. '_

C.C. all but watched boredly; before seating herself in one of the chairs as Kallen tried to pull herself together. Milly smiled widely as she introduced her to the crew.

"This is Rivalz. He's kind of an idiot, but for some reason we keep him around. Say hi Rivalz!" Kallen bit back a snicker as Rivalz looked up from his laptop.

"Ignore her Kallen, I'm amazing. Milly's the na--" Milly turned and Kallen wasn't sure what she did but she knew that without the shadow of a doubt that Rivalz was never going to speak anything bad about her again. That and she almost thought he wet his pants.

"And that's C.C., do you know her?"

Kallen did her best not to cry, as she laughed shakily, the sounds strained and cracked as Milly, Lelouch and Suzaku all stared at her. "Y-Yeah I know her." She said with a low growl, eyes darting to C.C. who only winked at her.

"..Anyway, this is Shirley, she's our sweetie." Milly said gleefully, and Shirley looked up, Kallen recognizing her as the friendly redhead from yesterday. Her golden eyes lit up as she scooted over to her, grabbing her hands and smiling widely. "Oh my goodness hi Kallen!" She gushed, and shook her hand rather vigorously, eyes sparkling. "I'm so honored to meet you! Suzaku has said so much, hasn't he Lulu?" Kallen didn't miss the adoring slant to her eyes as she stared at Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled bemusedly. "Indeed he has, Shirley." Kallen felt awkward, she wasn't really good with crowds and this strange physical attention was..weird. She was like a boy in the sense she didn't do hugs. Or handholds. Or touching. Or generally anything that wasn't abusive.

"Uh...thanks, nice to meet you too?" She trailed off awkwardly, and Milly continued her introductions, pointing to a girl with rather beady eyes and glasses, saying cheerfully, "This is Nina! She's our resident tablebanger--I mean historian! " Kallen opened her mouth to say hello but Nina was suddenly behind her, whispering in her ear, " _I'm also head of Euphemia's li Britannia's fanclub. Go near her and die, bitch." _She rasped, leaving Kallen to shudder. She then giggled and squeezed her shoulders. "So nice to meet you Kallen, I hope you enjoy our country, hee-hee!"

Kallen stared with wide, frightened eyes, suddenly realizing that yes, there was such things as rapists living in schools. And her name was Nina. She had no clue who 'Euphemia li Britannia' was, but she sounded pretty important.

Shirley grabbed her hand and beamed. "Come on Kallen, we're going to have lunch outside!" She gushed, and Suzaku and C.C. exchanged amused looks before following her. Again, Kallen felt like someone was watching her and she couldn't quite place it.

--

C.C. ordered a Pizza Hut, and how it had made it to the school without the guards assaulting the poor delivery boy, no one knew. Lelouch looked exasperated at the whole thing, and not to mention very bored as Milly babbled to Kallen about various subjects; Kallen doing her best to listen while Suzaku sat on her right, smiling at her kindly. As they were sitting, Kallen noted a group of girl's eyeing Lelouch from afar. He looked disgruntled by this, and Kallen only snickered as she looked up at him.

"Looks like you're pretty popular, mister." She said with a small smirk, he frowning a bit as he sighed. "It's pretty annoying.." He said but instead of glaring at them and telling them to screw off, like Kallen would have, he smiled politely, and one of the girl's ventured to call, "Have a good lunch, Your Highness!" She giggled, and Kallen blinked a bit bewilderedly at the girl before Lelouch's cautious eyes watched her reaction, Kallen only tilting her head to one side as she chewed on the school lunch.

Amidst Suzaku's disturbed glances at C.C. and her blank eyes, Milly babbling to them all, Rivalz getting Shirley to deny constantly that no, she did not love Lulu, Kallen and Lelouch were staring at each other with slightly intense expressions.

Kallen lightened the mood by smiling a bit, "Nice nickname. You rule the school huh?" He looked a bit self-conscious, staring to the right as he said easily, "That's not it at all, although it would certainly be a lot easier.." She tilted her head to one side as she blinked. "Eh, is that right. You don't like the attention, huh? Aren't you a poor guy." She said with a small grin, and he blinked once or twice, smirking, immediately turning the tables of Kallen teasing Lelouch, to Lelouch now teasing Kallen. Damn him. His smile was so...BAD ( Actually it was a rather pretty smile, on a rather pretty boy) that Kallen's heart lurched in her throat.

"Is Miss Kozuki feeling bad for poor me?" He said demurely, and she glared before smacking him with her empty lunch bag, he snickering. "Careful, I'm fragile." And Suzaku piped along with him, "He sure as hell is, can't run to save his life." Kallen looked genuinely horrified. "You don't do sports?!" She shrieked, and the whole group was silent as Lelouch shot her a rather irritated glare.

"...I much prefer watching, thank you." He said cooly, and Kallen covered her mouth, before saying hotly, "Sports is great! If you can't run you should let me train you or something! " Her eyes were shining passionately and Suzaku muttered to the side, _"Oh god she's at it again'_, only to get elbowed in the ribs by Milly (Ohoho, Suzaku-kun isn't this interesting!~)

He seemed somewhat shocked by the offer and only smiled a little bit, but the amused look in his eyes never left him. "That's kind of you Kallen, but I'm not sure---"

"Onii-sama!" A high-pitched voice echoed eagerly, Lelouch's face freezing momentarily before it slowly melded to a expression of restrained delight. Kallen marveled at the way his eyes lit up, the usually reserved and cool-as-ice student she had recently met seeming so warm suddenly, a smile on his face.

The source of the smile, the warmth, was a girl in an elegant pink dress and flowing brown hair, being wheeled over in a wheelchair, flanked by two rather serious looking people. Kallen marveled at the sheer elegance of the dress and the ornate designs on the wheelchair, or the swords (wait swords, damn that's cool! Ooh I want to hold one--) at their sides.

Her wide violet eyes lit up as she was lifted into the air by Lelouch, who twirled her around in one circle, the rest of the students other than Kallen and Suzaku coming over to greet her.

"Nunnally, " Lelouch said, in a voice almost reverent as held her close, the rather darling little girl beaming as she wrapped her arms around him. "Ah, Nunna-chan!" Milly gushed, and the girl giggled and waved at her, Lelouch blinking. "Is there a reason you're here, Nunnally?" She smiled slightly. "Oh, it's just that Father wants to see you.." The look on Lelouch's face changed from warm, gentle, to white and drawn.

"I-I see..." Kallen was utterly confused as the people beside Nunnally said, "If your Highness would please hurry to the car, we don't want to keep the Emperor waiting."

Emperor? Highness?

Kallen stared with a slightly open mouth as the two began heading towards the car, Lelouch mouthing sorry to Suzaku who only smiled sympathetically at him. Kallen also noticed most of the school was watching the slender student carrying the girl to the car.

"W-Who was that?" Kallen said finally, as they drove off.  
"That's Nunnally vi Britannia, 87th in line to the throne. "

She blinked once or twice. "But she called Lelouch 'big brother'.."

Suzaku looked a bit sympathetic; patting her shoulder. "Kallen, ' He said slowly, "Lelouch's full name is also with the name vi Britannia. He's the 11th Prince of Britannia.."

--

..

..

**_"_**Wait what?"

**_

* * *

_**

T**_ook forever to update, but there's a start. A question: Who do you want Suzaku to end up with? Euphie or C.C? Tell me with your reviews, please. c: _**


	4. turnabout

Once upon a time there was a half-japanese redhead,  
her dorky best friend,  
a handsome prince,

And a pizza-obsessed witch.

**turnabout;**

Kallen blinked a few times. And then a few more times. Suzaku had said something weird. Maybe he should have repeated that? It sure sounded weird…

"_What?"_

Milly whistled. "Oh, so she had no idea, Suzaku-kun?" She mused, propping her arm under her chin. Suzaku glanced at Kallen, who stared bewilderedly back, her mouth slightly open, staring at where the car had driven off. He was mildly worried about her, but only slightly. Because, well, knowing Kallen she would—oh look, see? She's dragging him away so she can scream at him. Shirley flailed her arms. "W-Wait! Kallen do you like Lelou?" She almost shrieked, but covered her mouth when she realized Milly was downright leering at her.

xx

"What the hell? What sort of asshole doesn't tell you something like that when you meet? I mean it's common courtesy to lay some fundamental things about you on the table! I think that, w-whatever the hell that was is pretty damn big!" She fumed. Suzaku, as supportive as ever, only turned into his shoulders and laughed, muffling the sound with a hand. Kallen slapped this hand, glaring at him. "Why didn't you tell me this before I got here? I stepped on his foot! I stepped on the Prince's foot! His FOOT Suzaku! What sort of thing to they do here if you do something like that? They gonna chop off my good slapping hand? I NEED that hand. " She hissed, grabbing his arm.

Suzaku stared at her blankly. "Kallen this isn't the old ages, Britannia doesn't chop off your hand, especially Lelouch of all people.." She knotted her brows. "And why's that?" She muttered. "Because, everyone who knows Lelouch just kind of knows that he's…"

"Breakable? A stick? A runt? A toothpick, a straw, a noo—" Suzaku felt the familiar sound of his foot being slightly grinded into the ground by a smaller, but far more lethal heel, a pair of angry, frustrated blue eyes staring up into his steady green.

"This sucks. I haven't even been here for _three days _and I already stepped on Lelouch—Prince Lelouch's foot! I mean I thought coming here would be hard, yeah, but I didn't think I'd have to deal with any other politically important figures. " Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Kallen, you deal with me and my father all the time, or at least you used to. "

An exasperated growl of frustration left her mouth. "Yeah, because it's _you _Suzaku! " She huffed miserably, and Suzaku looked mildly offended. "Is that supposed to mean something? Some implication that being me is not a good thing and that you secretely thing I'm some sort of closet-retard, or better yet, for the last few years you thought I was some closet gay? " He mumbled, Kallen turning her head to raise an eyebrow.

"…Suzaku I never mentioned that aloud. Are you implying something?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair. Suzaku didn't know much to do at this point, and instead, just shook his head and sighed. "Nevermind. What I'm saying is that Lelouch believe it or not, is pretty normal. Well, somewhat." He mused, thinking a bit about Lelouch's OCD habits, the unnatural length of his eyelashes, the way he felt about certain outfits Suzaku found out of his own closet…and his abnormally large brain. Other than that he was pretty normal. Well, ignoring the media and the fact that his father was Emperor of an Empire.

Yeah no big deal. Why was she freaking out? Kallen turned to stare at him, shaking her head. " …I guess this place is going to be an interesting experience after all. " She muttered. He raised a brow. " I thought you did your homework? " Kallen glared at him. "How was I supposed to know? I thought I had a wild Britannian bear sleeping in my room last night and I clearly remember you coming unprepared only to find some bisexual green-haired bi—"

The redhead felt heavy breathing down her neck, as C.C. calmly dangled her arms over her shoulders. "I'm still discovering myself. So your first statement is a no. And the second statement is better left unsaid. " She said smoothly, before armlinking with Kallen. "Well, let's go." She said calmly. Kallen raised an eyebrow. "Go? Where?"

She smiled deviously. "We're going to have some heart-to-heart. You. Me. In a park..oh and I think you need to slap something. I sense that urge."

"I-I don't slap!"

"You slapped someone yesterday. And you slap in your sleep. Not that I didn't like it."

"W-W-wh..what..?"

"Oh this is fun."

C.C. calmly dragged her 'roommate' out of Ashford's gates, leaving Suzaku to stare a bit mutely as he was left alone.

"Alright..I'll just wait here! Don't worry we can reschedule lunch! " He spat sarcastically, C.C. turning to flash him a bright grin.

"I heard that! I hope you leave your wallet somewhere I can find it. "

xxx

Suzaku sighed a bit. While he appreciated Kallen having some..(could you even call her a friend? Seriously? C.C. of all people? God no..she wasn't even remotely human. The whole class thought she was an alien and C.C. with that _blob _was pretty much some scary shit if you're stuck at your best friend's house watching those creepy yellow eyes staring at you ) that left him a bit..unoccupied. Which was very very boring.

Sighing he turned to resume his walk back to class, but realized it was pretty pointless at this rate, considering most of the class was now in an uproar since Lelouch and Nunnally were taken well, not much else to do at this point. Both of his best friends were gone, and he had to stay because the Japanese Ambassador skipping school put him in a really bad spot.

But right now he felt like the comedy humor in a bad chickflick movie, alone and ditched yet again. Although...most chickflick movies didn't have girl's with bright pink hair and eyes brighter than violets barrel straight into you, causing you to fall flat on your back, staring into a rather nice view.

By nice he meant her face, and by view he meant her face. Just her face. Staring a bit dazedly at the strange girl, he noted she was wearing an Ashford Uniform. And she was straddling his waist, staring at him like she had contracted AIDS, or worse, killed his old dog. (Which had already died by the way).

"Oh my goodness! Gracious! I am SO sorry! " She cried, scrambling off of him in a heap, her rosy hair falling neatly around her shoulders in these faint springy curls.  
Suzaku was a bit distracted by how they flopped then sprang perfectly back into place, perfect rose-colored coils.

"D-Did I break anything? I mean are you going into shock? Oh no I knew I shouldn't have stopped shadowing the student! Oh dear..oh dear.."  
She whispered shakily, looking like she was about to cry.

"..What just happened. " Was his only response, offering her a faint smile as he sat up, raking a hand through his chocolate covered curls. The girl brightened considerably, grabbing his hands as she said, "Oh you're alive! I thought you had died with your eyes open or something…" She said weakly, and Suzaku wanted to say that no, that didn't hurt but..it did hurt.

"No..I'm great.." She seemed relived at this, and beamed at him, causing her entire face to light up in every facet. "That's wonderful! Well, I was running, and well, I tripped, and then well, I'm here and um..he-hello!" She explained nervously, giggling some as she didn't release his hands.

She seemed to forget about them, and he decided to stare down at them, with their bright-magenta painted nails and only then did she remove them, gasping a bit, her cheeks pink. "O-Oh..well, I forgot that too..but yes, I'm terribly sorry. I'm usually not this clumsy.."

Suzaku could only offer a smile. "It's fine. I get that too sometimes, but it's mostly for my friend's sake. " As the girl observed him closely, he noted that she seemed to realize something, as she sat back, hand under her chin.

"You're the Japanese Ambassador, aren't you! Suzaku Kururugi! " She exclaimed, clapping her hands as if she had won the lottery. Suzaku blinked once or twice, he felt like he'd been doing this a lot lately. "Er..yeah. Big news, right? " He said modestly, a bit shy with this attention. The girl only smiled at him, grinning.

"Oh-hi-yo!" She sang, clapping her hands as if she had done an amazing thing just then. Suzaku blinked once or twice. It sounded like she had said, " OH! HI! YO!" in one big sentence.

"I..beg your pardon? " He muttered, staring at her like she had sprouted two heads. "It's Japanese, right? I've been taking classes!"

_What sort of classes?_

"It was good, right? Spot-on? " The way she clasped her hands and wiggled so eagerly, made him feel a bit guilty, so he lied.

"Er, yeah! Perfect! "

She beamed at him. "Wonderful! I'm truly honored to meet you, really! My brother tells me so much about you! I was hoping while I visited I might get a glance of you. I'm considering directing my schooling here…I think it'd be lovely!" She said brightly, clasping her fingers together in a perfect manicured triangle. He brushed himself off, blinking a bit dazed from all of this.

She was talking as if she knew him, and to go here just to see him? Sure she was shadowing, but she obviously had a brother that went here..so wait..

"Who's your brother?" He asked quizzically. She blinked at him, tilting her head, before she smiled warmly at him.

"My brother Lelouch! He may be my half-brother but I consider him a brother. Just as much as Nunnally is my dear little sister! I really had to meet the person who my siblings took so much interest in. "

He immediately shot up, dusting himself off. "P-Princess!" He exclaimed, immediately beginning to bend over to bow when a hand stopped him, the pinkhaired girl smiling sheepishly. "There really is no need for that..! Besides, I can't really shake your hand if you're hunched over like that. It's just silly. Besides we're going to become friends so I really can't have that, now can I?" The pink-haired girl said brightly, pushing him up straight as she offered her hand.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you, Suzaku. Please call me Euphie! She was grinning at him as Suzaku struggled to find words.

The Third Princess..

Right under his nose. Literally more like right into his ribcage. He stared mutely into her face, the royal-violet eyes that were a trademark of the Britannian royal family…how had he missed that? Maybe because she had faceplanted into him. Yes that was a good excuse. Hopefully his father bought that.

He wasn't able to really form words, so shocked, and mainly because she was so familiar in this achingly soft way and he found his words just ran a bit dry. He wondered what Kallen would say. Probably nudge him in the shoulder and tell him to get his balls checked. Yep that sounded like her.

But no..this girl was..

"I…--.."

But Euphemia li Britannia only smiled as she pulled his hand forward with her free hand so that it met her outstretched one,  
and laughed as she looked up at him beneath dark eyelashes.

"It's okay, Suzaku. I like shy."

xx

C.C. dragged Kallen down the sidewalk, Kallen hissing at her aloud, "Why are we missing school? Suzaku is going to look bad if I don't stay in class!" She seethed, and C.C. only turned and smiled sardonically. "That was too late once he joined Student Council. He's bound to look bad now. " She snerked, before calmly pointing at the white castles in the distance, the tall spires. Pendragon, Britannia's capital and where the common people spoke with the Emperor.

"You know how hard it is to sneak into that place? " She drawled, as they reached their destination.  
A park. She pulled her down to sit with her as she gazed ahead at the white monstrosity in the distance.

"…I never tried." Kallen retorted irritably in response, crossing her arms as she tried not to worry about being missing. "I didn't expect you to, " C.C. murmured, amused as she crossed her legs.

"You walked into traffic at least four times while I pulled you without noticing, the chances of you finding your own apartment are pretty slim. "  
She said bluntly, dodging Kallen's slap intended for her head.

"Why are we sitting here? " C.C. glanced at her. "It's a nice day outside, isn't it? Why wouldn't we?" Kallen gritted her teeth.  
"No, _really _why are we out here?" C.C. hugged Cheese-kun against her chest, smiling a bit. "Shut-up. I'm telling a story."

"I met Lelouch sneaking into the imperial gates. They were doing some construction and I snuck in through one of the holes, and figured I might as well take a souvenir. " She began, head tilted back. Kallen stared.

"Y-You stole..?"

C.C. turned, golden eyes amused. "Almost, but the hole was near the gardens and imagine who was reading in the gardens against a tree? The look on his face was priceless. He looked so pissed. We were at least eight at the time, so we were still small. He told me my hair was ugly and I took his book and snuck out the hole." She continued, grinning some.

"He chased me of course, the guards wondered what he was doing but it was too late. We both started chasing each other around the city. Of course..not for long since he was panting the next five minutes. I asked him if he was a girl and he called me an alien. From then on we visited each other through that hole, until we met up at school. Now that hole is sealed but..I find otherways. He has a nice bed by the way." She added, staring at Kallen's confused expression.

"I thought he hated you." She snorted, and the green-haired girl only smirked. "We have an interesting relationship. If anything I know the side of him that few get to see, so at best, I know how he works. You could say we're best friends, but he'd die if I told him I said this. "

Kallen blinked puzzled. "Why are you telling me this?"

C.C. turned, smiling amusedly. "Because. I'd get arrested if I told you this story on school grounds. And also because I can tell that he is curious about you, so if he's going to take interest in you and Suzaku, you should see him the right way. Plus I didn't want to take that Chemistry Test." She added again, and Kallen shook her head, this girl was nuts.

"And what right way should I see him?" She asked curiously, feeling a bit better about it. Lelouch seemed the way she had met him earlier, minus the royalty part.

"As an idiot, an obsessive-compulsive idiot who has no athletic skills, fashion-sense better than a girl's, (if we count when he doesn't go to parties, because those are just _awful_) and his sole redeeming-feature is his brain. And his face. But even that makes you wonder if he's gay, right?" The girl laughed, calmly throwing a penny into the fountain in front of them.

"…yeah." Kallen said dully, since she had thought the exact same thing when she saw him. The other student smiled a catlike smile.

"I thought it best that you get an idea of the kind of person he is before you see him tomorrow. " Kallen opened her mouth to maybe get around to thanking her but C.C. cut her off.

"I'm hardly doing this for you. I wanted to get out of class. Not to mention you'd be nice leverage to humiliate Lelouch with. " She stood up, dusting herself off.

Kallen stood up also, not really believing this girl. Was she even for real? C.C. then began to stalk away, as graceful as a cat, but the moment was lost as she held Cheese-kun.

"Oh and don't think about telling the authorities. If you do, I'll send some interesting things to your mother. I saw your address from a letter you got. It's in your room. And let me tell you I have stocked up on some interesting things. "

"W-What?"

"Well are you coming or not? If I leave you here you'll just end up stranded here like some retarted episode of _Lost. _Besides we need to get some food for the apartment. I'm starving."

"I-I never said you could liv—"

"..At night Kallen snuggles with a warm chocolate bunny named Wabbits and last night spoke about how long Lelouch's eyelashes were. "

"O-Okay fine!"

xx

"That redhaired girl sure was pretty. Is she a friend of yours, brother?" Nunnally asked, as she wheeled beside her big brother after a rather extensive meeting. Something about where he was going with his education and what he saw himself doing for the nation afterwards. A lot of mundane talk that he wasn't particularly interested in at this point. He was more interested in simpler things. Like his sister going to school, seeing her smile.

It was true, most of his life was boring, uneventful, and surrounded with unwanted attention. But lately..

_"Life is happening everywhere. Even in this huge place." _

He smiled a bit at his sister. "You could say that. She's..certainly an interesting individual. " For one her foot hurt like a bitch. Two, she had no sense of manners and she was socially awkward with girls her age. But it was fun watching her get heated up on a topic, even more fun to see the way she was with Suzaku..smiling and laughing, somehow it made her seem more feminine.

And the words she said..were always double-mxeaning. There was some sort of confrontation in the words she'd spoken to him..as if she was challenging him to contradict her. Such a feisty, confrontational girl. He'd dismiss her as weird but she wasn't like the other girls, (he couldn't call C.C. a girl. They were practically siblings. He'd die if he said that aloud.) and frankly, it was refreshing in a mundane day to day.

And he could use her. His father did suggest learning Japanese..and Suzaku was busy with getting accumulated into his father's work so...

"Big brother?" Nunnally looked up at him anxiously.

"Yes?"

"You have a kind of evil look on your face..um..like you're going to do something really bad."

"Nonsense. Don't worry.." He smiled a bit wider as he took out his phone and texted Suzaku. He had the information he needed.

xxx

It was getting darker outside, and both were broke as they walked down the sidewalk towards their apartment. Begrudgingly Kallen had to accept the terms. They were horrible, black-handed, sneaky terms but they were what she had to follow up with so she relented.

All until she heard a buzzing in her pocket. She took out her phone, with it's bunny-keychain, (C.C.'s eyes took that in with evil wickedness) and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kallen."

"...How did you get my number? "

"Suzaku, obviously. I hope you had a nice lunch."

"...It was..interesting, h-hey we need to talk!"

"Sure. "

Kallen turned as she stared at the door of the apartment, blinking bewilderedly. There, smirking like the arrogant bastard he was, stood Lelouch, waving the phone with a devious smirk on his face. Behind her she heard C.C.'s laughter, and in front of her, stood the person she had been recently musing over.

Without skipping a beat, Kallen trudged up the steps, pulled her hand back, and slapped him in the face.

Behind her C.C. twirled a strand of hair.

"I told you that you had an urge.."

xxxx

K so life is crazy right now. So it took forever. But here you go. Obviously you all want Euphiex Suzaku still...You'll have to see. B) I'll make the next chapter better, I swear. I'm graduating so...stress time is now. Anyway, reviews make me happy!


End file.
